Strength Through Diversity
by twinchaosblade
Summary: E/O Challenge by Enkidu07 and Onyx Moonbeam; Collection of drabbles, Chpt. 17, Resilient Encounter: Shovel against creature; the outcome should have been obvious.
1. Shattered Trust

**Disclaimer:**  
Sadly, I don't own Supernatural or its characters. Oh my, would the boys be in trouble if I did… Just one word: SFTCOL(AR)S

**A/N:**  
Response to Enkidu07 and the gang's Drabble Challenge. Thanks for letting me participate.  
And muchísimas gracias to my twin TCB 0.5 for the beta!

**Summary:**  
Sammy, you have completely shattered my trust in you.

**Prompt:** broken

* * *

**Shattered Trust**

'  
"Sammy, you have completely shattered my trust in you," Dean announced sadly, shaking his head.

"I know," came the quiet reply from the younger Winchester. He stared down at his hands, the mop of chestnut-brown hair disguising his eyes, his whole posture showing utter defeat.

"I mean, how can I ever trust you again if you lie to me about that, about _that_?!" the older brother barked.

"Don't be overly dramatic, Dean," Sam interjected hesitantly, "It's only a scratch."

"A _scratch_?! My baby is seriously hurt; it's more like the freakin' _Grand Canyon_!" Dean's voice sounded broken with pent-up emotion.

**  
The End**


	2. Pickup Service

**  
Disclaimer:**  
Sadly, I don't own Supernatural or its characters. Oh my, would the boys be in trouble if I did… Just one word: SFTCOL(AR)S

**A/N:**  
Response to Enkidu07 and the gang's Drabble Challenge. Thanks for letting me participate.  
And muchísimas gracias to my twin TCB 0.5 for the beta!

**Summary:**  
Sam's voice gave away his utter surprise. "Dean, are you drunk?"

**Prompt:** skin

* * *

**Pick-up Service**

'  
"…_skin you–_" Dean slurred through the phone.

"You _what_?!" Sam's voice gave away his utter surprise. "Dean, are you drunk?"

"_course 'm drunk, Sammy. Why'ls'm 'skin' you t'pick me up?_"

"You took the car. It's more than a half hour's walk to the bar, Dean," the younger brother protested.

"_Then hurry, dud… dude,_" a faint snicker made its way through the speaker, "_don' think they're open s'long._" With that, the call disconnected.

Sam looked at his cell phone in exasperation, shaking his head. "Jerk," he muttered fondly in the general direction of the bar and reached for his jacket.

**  
The End**


	3. Lifetime Commitment

**Disclaimer:**  
Sadly, I don't own Supernatural or its characters. Oh my, would the boys be in trouble if I did… Just one word: SFTCOL(AR)S

**A/N:**  
Response to Enkidu07 and the gang's Drabble Challenge. Thanks for letting me participate.  
And muchísimas gracias to my awesome twin TCB 0.5 for the beta!

**Summary:**  
"You promised, dude. Every victim was here before..."

**Prompt:** combustible

* * *

**Lifetime Commitment**

'  
The young man stormed towards the door where he was bodily intercepted by the other, a tall man with still boyish features.

"Looks like your partner is pretty… combustible," the elderly Chinese frowned.

"No… no," the taller stuttered, "he's normally totally cool about it." He glared pointedly at the other, whispering quietly.

"This is friggin' couples therapy!" Dean hissed, staring daggers at his brother.

"You promised, dude. Every victim was here before… So chill," Sam soothed.

"How long have you been together anyway?" The therapist's curiosity peaked at their peculiar behaviour.

"Believe me, it feels like a lifetime," Dean sighed.

**  
The End**


	4. The World is Changed

**Disclaimer:**  
Sadly, I don't own Supernatural or its characters. Oh my, would the boys be in trouble if I did… Just one word: SFTCOL(AR)S

**A/N:**  
Response to Enkidu07 and the gang's Drabble Challenge. Thanks for letting me participate.  
And muchísimas gracias to my awesome twin sister Twinchy for the beta!

**Summary:**  
A yell was ripped from his throat; its primal force shattering the silence

**Prompt:** all of a sudden

* * *

**The World is Changed**

'  
All of a sudden it made _click_. Completely out of the blue, just like that. And everything fell into place.

A yell was ripped from his throat; its primal force shattering the all-encompassing, tension-filled silence. He yanked the midget into a bone-crushing hug, not even letting up when he heard a surprised yelp from the little one squirming in his arms. Shy tears glistened in his eyes, threatening to fall on top of the boy's shaggy mop.

Nothing would ever be the same. How could it when your baby brother had learned to tie his shoe laces all by himself?

**  
The End**


	5. Pain in the

**Disclaimer:**  
Sadly, I don't own Supernatural or its characters. Oh my, would the boys be in trouble if I did… Just one word: SFTCOL(AR)S

**A/N:**  
Response to Enkidu07 and the gang's Drabble Challenge. Thanks for letting me participate.  
And muchísimas gracias to my awesome twin sister Twinchy for the beta!

**A/N 2:  
**Sorry for missing out on last week's drabbles. I've been stuck at Dublin Airport honing my sleep deprivation skills.

**Summary:**  
Immediately there was a strong hand on his shoulder, effectively halting the younger brother's movements.

**Prompt:** keen (with a bonus of 'belly')

* * *

**Pain in the…**

'  
Sam groaned noisily, trying to shift enough to find a more comfortable position. Immediately there was a strong hand on his shoulder, effectively halting the younger brother's movements.

"Eeeeasy," Dean's voice soothed, "lie still or you might pull your stitches."

"Man, I'm not very keen on staying in this position. You know I hate having to lie on my belly," Sam whined.

Beside him Dean chuckled. "Wasn't _my_ fault the spook rammed your shovel where the sun don't shine, Sammy." Despite feeling bad for his little brother, he had a hard time keeping his amusement in check at the memory.

**  
The End**


	6. Hide and Vellum

**Disclaimer:**  
Sadly, I don't own Supernatural or its characters. Oh my, would the boys be in trouble if I did… Just one word: SFTCOL(AR)S

**A/N:**  
Response to Enkidu07 and the gang's Drabble Challenge. Thanks for letting me participate.  
And muchísimas gracias to my awesome twin sister Twinchy for the beta!

**A/N 2:**  
Sorry for the late response, my internet connection has been a bitch… Pardon my French but it's all Dean's fault… honest! ;-)

**Summary:**  
I was in the other room preparing the frames when I suddenly heard the blood-gurgling scream

**Prompt:** raw

* * *

**Hide and Vellum**

'  
"This is the spot where you found your colleague?"

"Yes," stuttered the shell-shocked woman. "There had been a new delivery of raw hide for our vellum production, for which we are the last manufacturer in the country, and Neil had immediately set to work. I was in the other room preparing the frames when I suddenly heard the blood-gurgling scream–" A desperate sob escaped her.

Sam put a consoling hand on her shoulder. "I'm very sorry. But do you remember anything strange?"

"Coming to think of it, the hide was very peculiar, like no animal I have ever seen…"

**  
The End?**


	7. Partial to Body Parts

**Disclaimer:**  
Sadly, I don't own Supernatural or its characters. Oh my, would the boys be in trouble if I did… Just one word: SFTCOL(AR)S

**A/N:**  
Response to Enkidu07 and the gang's Drabble Challenge. Thanks for letting me participate.  
And muchísimas gracias to my awesome twin sister Twinchy for the beta!

**Summary:**  
Sammy, this just never gets old.

**Prompt:** local

* * *

**Partial to Body Parts**

'  
"All the evidence points to a Galliphanne, kinda like a big goat. The pattern fits too, man. Lore says this beast, if killed, turns their tools against who uses its body parts. Now local authorities have reported freak accidents to a butcher in town and a hunter who shot himself cleaning his guns – with the safety ON."

"Sammy, this just never gets old. So how do we waste it?"

"No need to; the spirit expires once the remains are left alone. Assuming there's no musician opting for new intestinal strings on their fancy instrument that is…"

"My favourite job."

**The End**


	8. Coffee Doughnuts and a Headache

**Disclaimer:**  
Sadly, I don't own Supernatural or its characters. Oh my, would the boys be in trouble if I did… Just one word: SFTCOL(AR)S

**A/N:**  
Response to Enkidu07 and the gang's Drabble Challenge. Thanks for letting me participate.  
And muchísimas gracias to my awesome twin sister Twinchy for the beta!

**Summary:**  
"Honestly, what's so difficult about bringing coffee and doughnuts from the diner across the street?"

**Prompt:** flinch

* * *

**Coffee, Doughnuts and a Headache**

'  
"You can't do even the most simple things alone, Sammy!" Dean sighed, partially with frustration but also quiet relief that his brother was okay. "Honestly, what's so difficult about bringing coffee and doughnuts from the diner across the street? Do you never flinch from getting into trouble?!"

"Not so loud, Dean," Sam whimpered, "my head's pounding enough as it is."

"Serves you right, little bro. What were you thinking attacking two armed thugs all by yourself?"

"Those guns were fake, I knew it. And we got the coffee and doughnuts for free afterwards…"

"Yeah, just like your headache," Dean scoffed.

**  
The End**


	9. Nothing to Console but to be Consoled

**Disclaimer:**  
Sadly, I don't own Supernatural or its characters. Oh my, would the boys be in trouble if I did… Just one word: SFTCOL(AR)S

**A/N:**  
Response to Enkidu07 and the gang's Drabble Challenge. Thanks for letting me participate.  
And muchísimas gracias to my awesome twin sister Twinchy for the beta!

**Warning:**  
Season 4 spoilers for character appearance!

**Summary:**  
Sam had long lost feeling in his legs but he didn't care.

**Prompt:** lash

* * *

**Nothing to Console but to be Consoled**

'  
Sam had long lost feeling in his legs but he didn't care, his sole focus on the kid lying sprawled in his lap, keeping him company, keeping him distracted. While Sam soothingly stroked his hair, talking for them both, he was barely clinging to consciousness. The clammy cold depleting what blood loss had left of the teenager's reserves.

Dawn came slowly but the chill remained. Sam didn't notice the paramedics before they eased the compliant body out of his grasp. Sudden fear lashed him into looking up. And he saw Castiel caressing the boy, whose lazily blinking eyes slipped closed.

**  
The End**


	10. Smorgasboard

**Disclaimer:**  
Sadly, I don't own Supernatural or its characters. Oh my, would the boys be in trouble if I did… Just one word: SFTCOL(AR)S

**A/N:**  
Response to Enkidu07 and the gang's Drabble Challenge. Thanks for letting me participate.  
And muchísimas gracias to my awesome twin sister Twinchy for the beta!

**Summary:**  
Malicious eyes stared longingly at its prey, its next meal.

**Prompt:** thermometer

* * *

**Smorgasboard**

'**  
**The brothers were standing with their backs to the wall, literally, guns lying uselessly in the far corner of the dimly-lit room. The creature's saliva dripped to the floor, acid burning away the remnants of the nasty rug while malicious eyes stared longingly at its prey, its next meal. And it was time for a feast…

Suddenly their hands shot out in unison, two uncapped thermometers penetrating the stunned creature's eyeballs, leaking the deadly dose of mercury into its brain.

"Now look at this mess!"

"Yeah, pretty gory," Sam agreed, scanning the remains with disgust.

"No, I mean my shirt!"

**  
The End**


	11. Protruding Object

**Disclaimer:**  
Sadly, I don't own Supernatural or its characters. Oh my, would the boys be in trouble if I did… Just one word: SFTCOL(AR)S

**A/N:**  
Response to Enkidu07 and the gang's Drabble Challenge. Thanks for letting me participate.  
And muchísimas gracias to my awesome twin sister Twinchy for the beta!

**Summary:**  
"This isn't exactly a scratch. Somehow I doubt a band-aid will make do here."

**Prompt:** wrench

* * *

**Protruding Object**

'  
"I don't know, Dean," Sam pleaded, giving his brother the full puppy-dog eyes treatment, waterworks and all, "can't we just, you know, wrench out the wrench?" He giggled a little hysterically at the pun.

"Have you totally lost it?" the older Winchester asked. "I know you'd hit your head on that bookshelf too but I never realized it was _this_ serious."

Sam huffed indignantly, still fidgeting nervously with the protruding end of the tool.

"C'mon, Sammy, this isn't exactly a scratch. You've got a god damn wrench embedded in your neck. Somehow I doubt a band-aid will make do here."

**  
The End**


	12. Easy Enough

**Disclaimer:**  
Sadly, I don't own Supernatural or its characters. Oh my, would the boys be in trouble if I did… Just one word: SFTCOL(AR)S

**A/N:**  
Response to Enkidu07 and the gang's Drabble Challenge. Thanks for letting me participate.  
And muchísimas gracias to my awesome twin sister Twinchy for the beta!

**A/N 2:**  
Sorry, I couldn't contain myself, especially after deangirl sent me the additional prompt word for tonight.

**Summary:**  
'Easiest hunt ever,' Dean thought while idly lighting the match-book.

**Prompt:** wrench; shovel (provided by deangirl)

* * *

**Easy Enough**

'  
'Easiest hunt ever,' Dean thought while idly lighting the match-book. 'In and out in under half a night makes a couple hours sleep yet.'

A cocky smile spread over his lips and he huffed. 'And there Sammy had fretted about this simple salt 'n burn. As if I couldn't handle myself when he nurses a cold.' A fond expression crossed his face, 'Geek.'

"May I?" the British gentleman appearing out of thin air asked respectfully before the shovel was suddenly wrenched out of Dean's grip and connected with his head.

It all went a little fuzzy from there… and painful.

**  
The End**


	13. Death Visions Suck

**Disclaimer:**  
Sadly, I don't own Supernatural or its characters. Oh my, would the boys be in trouble if I did… Just one word: SFTCOL(AR)S

**A/N:**  
Response to Enkidu07 and the gang's Drabble Challenge. Thanks for letting me participate.  
And muchísimas gracias to my awesome twin sister Twinchy for the beta!

**Summary:**  
Dean hadn't started having trouble breathing until the paramedics had begun working on him.

**Setting:** Season Two

**Prompt:** numb

* * *

**Death Visions Suck**

'  
The doctor minutely shook his head and stopped performing CPR. The staff began to shuffle out of the room, leaving Sam dumb-struck, unable to process they had given up on his big brother.

When the haze lifted from his foggy brain, he stormed to Dean's still body like a berserk, eyes ablaze, ready to end anyone who dared stand in his way. Dean hadn't started having trouble breathing until the paramedics had begun working on him. How could this hunt have gone downhill so utterly, so fast?

With trembling hands and numb soul Sam broke free from the vision, alone.

**  
The End**

* * *

**A/N 2:**  
Happy Birthday Supernoodle! May the best time of your life lie still ahead.


	14. Monster

**Disclaimer:**  
Sadly, I don't own Supernatural or its characters. Oh my, would the boys be in trouble if I did… Just one word: SFTCOL(AR)S

**A/N:**  
Response to Enkidu07 and the gang's Drabble Challenge. Thanks for letting me participate.  
And muchísimas gracias to my awesome twin sister Twinchy for the beta!

**Summary:**  
But after the siren's song the reflection has changed; Sammy POV

**Warning:** Spoilers for 4.14

**Prompt:** face

* * *

**Monster**

'  
In no mirror did I see myself as a monster, not even in the passenger side window at night when the dreadful silence in the car becomes unbearably oppressive and the sounds outside are distorted beyond recognition, the eerie play of shadow and light deceiving your sight. Never did I see myself as a monster, except in your eyes, or Castiel's handshake, or Uriel's threat.

But after the siren's song the reflection has changed, the monster is staring right in my face.

We are in this room together, the uncomfortable silence between us, and I'm more alone than ever before.

**  
The End**


	15. Anticipation

**Disclaimer:**  
Sadly, I don't own Supernatural or its characters. Oh my, would the boys be in trouble if I did… Just one word: SFTCOL(AR)S

**A/N:**  
Response to Enkidu07 and the gang's Drabble Challenge. Thanks for letting me participate.  
And muchísimas gracias to my awesome twin sister Twinchy for the beta!

**Summary:**  
Inching forward, it savoured the abysmal depth of his soul. And it squealed in delight.

**Prompt:** collapse

* * *

**Anticipation**

'  
It smiled viciously at its next victim, drinking in the innocence that radiated off him in waves. The being edged closer, malice lighting its hollow eyes. This one's aura smelled most delicious.

Inching forward, it savoured the abysmal depth of his soul, then tenderly reached out a ghostly hand, caressing the outlines of his features. This one would nourish it for a long time, satisfying every need and sick desire. And it squealed in delight.

Trembling with anticipation, it struck like lightning, catching the collapsing body. The softly-whispered Latin ceased as an obliterating flash of light ran through its body.

**  
The End**


	16. Unfazed

**Disclaimer:**  
Being the property of their respective copyright holders, _Supernatural_, its characters or any other publicly recognizable names don't belong to me in any way, shape or form. No copyright infringement is intended.  
Oh my, would the boys be in trouble if I had a say... Just one word: SFTCOL(AR)S

**A/N:**  
Response to Enkidu07 and the gang's Drabble Challenge. Thanks for letting me participate…  
And muchísimas gracias to my awesome twin sister Twinchy for the beta!

**Summary:**  
Though the creature was terrible to behold, the older Winchester wasn't so much afraid as mesmerized.

**Prompt Phrase:** This might sting.

* * *

**Unfazed**

'  
Nostrils flaring, face contorted into a horrifying grimace, and with eyes like a volcano's deepest pit of lava, the raging bull stared head-on at Dean, who stood rooted to the ground. Though the creature was terrible to behold, the older Winchester wasn't so much afraid as mesmerized.

If possible, the fire behind those orbs intensified as the scary mouth opened. "When you said, 'This might sting', I didn't expect for my arm to be practically blown off!"

A non-too-apologetic smile tucked at the corners of Dean's lips, "Don't be so overdramatic, Sammy. It'll be fine. Your hand is barely singed."

**The End**


	17. Resilient Encounter

**Disclaimer:**  
Being the property of their respective copyright holders, _Supernatural_, its characters or any other publicly recognizable names don't belong to me in any way, shape or form. This was written for the sole purpose of entertainment, not monetary gain. No copyright infringement is intended.  
Oh my, would the boys be in trouble if I had a say... Just one word: SFTCOL(AR)S

**A/N:**  
Response to Enkidu07 and the gang's Drabble Challenge. Thanks for letting me participate…  
And muchísimas gracias to my awesome twin sister Twinchy for the beta!

**Summary:**  
Shovel against creature; the outcome should have been obvious.

**Prompt:** crack

* * *

**Resilient Encounter**

'

'Cracking open the creep's skull? Piece of cake,' I reflected before taking one mighty swing. 'Unfortunately, the only thing to crack was my damn shovel. Figures!'

Somewhere in the background Sam had the audacity to give a barely concealed chuckle. 'Honestly, sometimes I hate that guy!'

"You got a better idea, dude? 'Cause I sure would like to hear it," I called over to him while slowly backing away.

"Sorry, man, my hands are tied," Sam answered smugly.

"Smart-ass!"

"Seriously, dude, why don't you just step on it?"

"Are you nuts?!"

"It's a cockroach, Dean, not some weird supernatural entity."

**The End**


End file.
